zothosfandomcom-20200214-history
Vebagk
Beschreibung Die Vebagk bevölkern die Insel unmittelbar nordöstlich des Barbaren-Kontinents. Sie sind Einwanderer gewesen, die vor etwa 1.300 Jahren auf die Insel kamen (siehe den Abschnitt über ihren Stolz). Sie sollen sich aus unterschiedlichen Völkern zusammen gesetzt und in dieser Zeit mit Ureinwohnern der Insel gepaart und Nachkommen gezeugt haben. Von dem heutigen Volk, das Vebagk genannt wird, kann man also von einer "Mischrasse" mit teilweisen sehr unterschiedlichen Wesenszügen sprechen. Keine der ursprünglichen Rassen und Völkern der Vebagk existiert noch in der ursprünglichen Form. Sie sind ein neues Volk geworden. Aussehen und Begabung Ihr Aussehen variiert. Fast alle haben einen eher dunklen Teint, jedoch wurden auch einige mit hellerem Teint und sogar weißhäutige gesehen. Ihre Ohren sind meist spitz und die Haare tragen sie meist lang. Viele haben zudem eine gewellte oder auf andere Weise ungewöhnlich geformte Nasenwurzel. Auf der Stirn entsteht oft auch eine Knochenplatte, die bis zur Hälfte der Kopfoberseite verläuft und bei jedem Vebagk etwas anders aussieht. Manche von ihnen haben die empathische Begabung, oberflächliche Gefühlseindrücke von einer Person zu erlangen, die unmittelbar vor ihnen steht. Die so empfangene Gefühle können in wütend, fröhlich, zweifelnd oder dergleichen eingestuft werden. Verhalten und Lebensweise Gemischtes Gemüt Verschiedene Wesenszüge Allgemein kann man sagen, wie bereits erwähnt, dass das Volk der Vebagk ein sehr gemischtes Volk ist. Die einzigen Definitionen sind oft nur die Entscheidungsmerkmale der empathisch begabten Vebagk, der Krieger und der Logiker. Nur die Hälfte des Volkes kann jedoch auf diese Weise unterteilt werden. Der Rest ist ein buntes Volksgemisch und repräsentiert meist Logiker und Krieger in sich vereint oder andere Merkmale wie von anderen Menschenvölkern üblich. Anmerkung: wenn ein Spieler einen Charakter dieses Volks spielen möchte, der nicht empathisch ist und auch nicht unterteilt werden soll nach Krieger oder Logiker, dann gibt es keine Vorgaben, wie dieser auszusehen hat. Es wird regeltechnisch wie ein normaler Mensch gehandhabt, ohne besonderen Vor- oder Nachteilen. Nur das Aussehen ist das eines Vebagk! Empathisch Begabte Einige von ihnen sind jedoch sehr aufmerksame Beobachter, besonders wenn sie empathisch begabt sind. Sie beobachten andere und sogar sich selbst, wie ein Fremder sie vielleicht betrachten würde. Gefühle sind ihnen nicht fremd, sondern sie bauen ihr ganzes Verhalten auf den Gefühlen anderer auf. Demzufolge sind sie oft sehr einsichtig und gute moralische Wegbegleiter. Die Krieger Andere von ihnen empfinden das Leben als ewigen Kampf, in dem sie so gut kämpfen müssen wie irgend möglich. Sie unterziehen sich auch einer Prüfung irgendwann im Alter von 13 bis 16 Jahren. In dieser Prüfung geht es darum, einen eisernen Armreif mit drei Spitzen Stacheln, die nach innen gerichtet sind, etwa eine Woche zu tragen. Die Stacheln sind so gefertigt, dass sie sogar Knochen durchdringen. Wenn der Vebagk es aushält, diesen Armreif eine Woche zu tragen und sich ganz normal im Alltag zu bewegen, dann hat er die Kriegerreife erlangt. Falls er es nicht schaffte, hat er noch einen Versuch frei, bevor er 18 wird. Er wird dann zwar als Krieger anerkannt, wenn er diese zweite Prüfung schafft, doch größere Anerkennung findet er, wenn er es direkt beim ersten Versuch schafft. Es gibt auch Vebagk, die sich einer zweiten Prüfung unterziehen, nachdem sie die erste geschafft haben. Sie wollen sich selbst nochmal bestätigen und sogar mehr als eine Woche schaffen. Es gibt auch welche, die diesen Armreif nie wieder ablegen und ihn mit Stolz tragen. Aber diese Prüfung ist gefährlich, da die Gefahr besteht, dass die Hand oder der Arm nie wieder richtig benutzt werden können. Auch können die Schmerzen den Träger des Armreifes in der Nacht wach halten und wahnsinnig machen. Es gibt sogar Krieger, die durch diese Prüfung ihren rechten oder linken Arm verloren haben. Die meisten Krieger und kämpferisch begabten kommen aus der Stadt K'Tagh, aber sie kommen an sich überall vor. Sie bilden zum Großteil auch die Streitmacht und Wachen ihres Volkes, wobei sie vor allem Befehlsempfänger sind und besonders Logiker in höheren Positionen das Sagen haben (gerade wenn es um Planung und Taktik geht). Die Logiker Einige Vebagk werden dagegen von anderen als Gefühlskalt beschrieben, da sie eine Situation nach wahr oder falsch und anderen logischen Prinzipien bewerten. Ihr Lebenswandel ist von diesem Bestreben nach einer gewissen Logik, die sie zu erkennen glauben, bestimmt. Ihre Berufswahl, die Wahl ihres Lebenspartners, der Bau ihres Hauses und die Geburt ihrer Kinder sind alles rein logisch betrachtete Dinge. Dies empfinden sie auch als nötig, um ihr Leben in ihrem Sinne zur bestmöglichen Vollendung zu bringen. Obgleich manche sie als "Perfektionisten" betrachten, sehen sie sich nicht so, denn nichts kann perfekt sein. Es kann eben nur bestmöglich sein, was mehr oder minder nah an "Perfekt" sein kann. Doch Perfektionismus ist, laut ihnen, eigentlich nie zu erreichen. Dafür gibt es, wie sie sich ausdrücken, zu viele Variablen, die man nicht berechnen kann. Stolz Vebagk sind sehr stolze Personen, die sich für höhere Wesen halten. Laut ihrer Geschichte und Legende sind sie vor etwa 1.300 Jahren von den Sternen auf diese Welt gekommen. Sie haben sich hier niedergelassen und leben glücklich, obwohl diejenigen, die sich auf der Insel nieder ließen, anfangs einen Weg gesucht haben, um diese Welt wieder zu verlassen. Weitere Einzelheiten werden von keinem Vebagk näher erläutert, ja es scheint so, dass die meisten von ihnen näheres überhaupt nicht wissen. Außerdem scheint es auf dieser Insel ursprünglich ein primitives Volk gegeben zu haben, mit dem sich die "Besucher von den Sternen" im Laufe der Geschichte vermischten. Das Resultat sind die heutigen Vebagk. Dies ist aber bereits alles, was über 90% der Bevölkerung der Vebagk wissen. Nur wenige scheinen mehr zu wissen, halten dieses jedoch geheim und sich selbst im Verborgenem. Tauschhandel Bei den Vebagk gibt es fast nur den Tauschhandel und den Handel, in dem ein Gefallen gegen einen anderen Gefallen getauscht wird. Dabei wird auch unterschieden in der Größe oder den Aufwand des Gefallens. Den Tausch von Geldmittel kennen sie nur von anderen Völkern. Deswegen wird in Port Vebagk auf ihrer Insel reger Handel mit Tauschware betrieben. Dort kann man Gegenstände im Wert einschätzen und sich diesen in verschiedene Zahlungsmitteln wie z. B. Goldstücke oder Silberstücken auszahlen lassen. Die Vebagk haben auch gelernt, dass dieser Tauschprozeß von anderen Völkern "Verkauf" oder "Kauf" genannt wird. Volksmerkmale Am Anfang muss sich ein Spieler entscheiden, ob er einen empathischen, kriegerischen oder logisch handelnden Vebagk spielen möchte. Demnach gibt es diverse Unterschiede, die unten näher erläutert werden. Es ist auch möglich einen "normalen" oder nicht weiter in der Wesensart unterteilten Vebagk zu spielen. Solch einer wird, wie weiter oben erwähnt, regeltechnisch wie ein normaler Mensch ohne weitere Vor- oder Nachteile gehandhabt. Empathie (und Alternativen) Der Spielleiter muss mit dem Spieler festlegen, wie diese Empathie eines empathischen Vebagk regeltechnisch zu betrachten gilt. Als Beispiel sei hier meine Regelvariante für D&D vorgestellt: die Empathie gelingt wie der Zauber "Gedanken wahrnehmen" im Spielerhandbuch. Dabei gilt es zu beachten, dass andere Wesen keine Willensprobe machen dürfen, um den Zauber abzuwehren. Die Stufe des Vebagk ergibt die Anzahl an Versuche, die ein Vebagk pro Tag hat, um empathisch zu agieren. Jede Runde, die sich der Empath konzentriert, gilt als volle Aktion. Er kann keine weiteren Angriffe oder volle Aktionen in der Zeit durchführen. Als Ausgleich bekommen die kriegerischen Vebagk einen Bonus von jeweils +2 auf Einschüchtern und auf Springen. Logiker unter den Vebagk erhalten einen Bonus von +3 auf Diplomatie und +1 auf Bluffen. Attibute empatisch: Charisma +2, Weisheit +1, Intelligenz +1, Stärke -1, Geschicklichkeit -1. Empathische Vebagk können sich besser in die Lage anderer hinein versetzen und dementsprechend mit anderen besser umgehen. Aufgrund ihrer Eindrücke handeln sie auch etwas besonnener und erlangen so oberflächliches Wissen über andere und deren Volk. Dafür haben sie jedoch ihre Stärke und ihr Geschick nicht besonders ausgebildet. kriegerisch: Stärke +2, Konstitution +1, Geschicklichkeit +1, Weisheit -1, Intelligenz -1. Die Krieger unter den Vebagk sind besonders stark, geschickt und besitzen eine gute Gesundheit. Allerdings handeln sie oft unüberlegt. Da sie jeden Tag als eine neue Prüfung empfinden, erhalten sie auch weniger allgemeines Wissen als andere. Ihrer Meinung nach kann sich alles fast täglich ändern, weshalb also sich all zu viel Wissen aneignen, das vergehen könnte? logisch: Intelligenz +2, Weisheit +1, Geschicklichkeit +1, Charisma -1, Stärke -1. Logik ist ein besonderes Gut, das höher wiegt als jedes einzelne Wesen. So jedenfalls ist die Ansicht vieler logischer Vebagk. Aus diesem Grunde empfinden sie andere oft lebensfremd oder kalt. Dem ist nicht ganz so, doch alles muss einen Zweck im Leben eines solchen Vebagk erfüllen. So erlangen sie auch Wissen und sind geschickter im Alltag. Ihre Stärke haben sie auch ein wenig vernachläsigt, denn wozu braucht man Muskeln, wenn man einem Feind trotzdem in eine unüberwindbare Falle läuft? Bevorzugte Klassen Alle Klassen sind möglich und keine ist bevorzugt. Stattdessen stellen die veränderten Attribute (also mit Boni und Mali) eine Richtungsangabe dar, anhand derer man sich überlegen sollte, ob diese oder jene Klasse überhaupt sinnvoll erscheint. Hinweis: wenn es jemals eine Rasse geben sollte, die geradezu prädestiniert ist für Klassenkombinationen, so müßte das diese Rasse sein. Ein empathischer Paladin, ein Kriegerischer Magier, ein logisch denkender Schurke und noch viele andere Kombinationen mehr sind möglich. Logischer Kriegermagier? Empathischer Schurken-Barbar? Kriegerischer Barden-Kleriker? Benennen Sie es. Wichtig ist nur, dass es in Absprache mit dem Spielleiter umgesetzt wird. Größe 160cm + 5 W10. Vebagk sind nicht kleiner als 1,65m und nicht größer als 2,10m. Figur Normal, sie sind nicht besonders breit oder schmal. Aussehen definieren Einleitung Das Aussehen sollte zufällig gewählt werden und dann so individuell wie möglich nachgearbeitet werden. Jedoch ist es auch möglich, sich mit dem Spielleiter gemeinsam auf das Aussehen des Vebagk von vornherein fest zu legen. Es kommt im wesentlichen darauf an, ob die Nase gewölbt, die Ohren spitz, die Haut dunkel und eine Knochenplatte an der Stirn vorhanden ist. Diese Knochenplatte liegt jedoch, logischerweise, unter der Haut und stellt nur eine optische Differenzierung zu anderen dar. "Verbessertes Kopfstoßen" oder dergleichen können nicht mit der Kopfplatte erreicht werden. Es ist nur eine optische Absonderlichkeit, wenngleich auch sich manche Vebagk mit einer Kopfnuss auf der Stelle der Knochenplatten begrüßen. Anzahl der Merkmale Man sollte am besten einen W4 zur Hand nehmen. Eine 1 bedeutet, dass nur eine optische Veränderung vorhanden ist (z. B. nur die gewellte Nase) und eine 4 eben, dass alle 4 Merkmale zutreffen. Die Vebagk sind eben sehr unterschiedlich in Wesensrt und Aussehen. Auswürfeln der Merkmale Danach sollte man mit einem Wurf auf dem W10 und Vergleich mit der unten stehenden Aufstellung schauen, welche Merkmale genau vorhanden sind. Eine 6 und 7 auf dem W10 bedeutet dabei, dass dieses Merkmal sehr wahrscheinlich vorhanden ist. Eine 8 bis 10 heißt, dass dieses Merkmal zutrifft. Nun zunächst die Aufstellung, dann zwei Beispiel um das Verfahren zu verdeutlichen. Aufstellung und Reihenfolge der Merkmale Beispiele Spieler Johann Der Spieler Johann möchte einen Vebagk auswürfeln und würfelt einen W4, um festzustellen ob er ein, zwei, drei oder gar vier Merkmale eines Vebagk hat. Johanns Wurf ergibt eine 2''', also hat sein Charakter zwei Merkmale. Nun muss er diese noch im einzelnen auswürfeln. Er nimmt sich einen W10 und wirft auf das erste Merkmal, laut oben stehender Reihenfolge ist das die Hautfarbe. Er würfelt eine '''10 und damit hat sein Vebagk diese. Da Johann vorher auf dem W4 eine 2 würfelte, muss er zwei Merkmale auswürfeln. Er geht zu Punkt 2, spitze Ohren und würfelt eine 5'''. Merkmal nicht vorhanden. Er geht zu Punkt 3, gewellte Nase. Der Würfelwurf ergibt eine '''7, also ist das Merkmal wahrscheinlich. Johann kann sich überlegen, ob ihm das "wahrscheinlich" reicht oder ob er bei 4. schaut, ob das Merkmal vielleicht eine höhere Zahl auf den Wurf als die eben gewürfelte 7 ergibt. Er rollt bei Merkmal 4 eine 6''', daher ist es ebenso wahrscheinlich, dass sein Vebagk eine Knochenplatte hat, wie es wahrscheinlich ist, dass er eine gewellte Nase hat. Er entscheidet sich in dem Fall doch für die gewellte Nase, die zusammen mit der dunklen Hautfarbe die beiden Merkmale seines Vebagks sind. '''Spieler Konrad Konrad, ein anderer Spieler, würfelt auf dem W4 eine 4. Er hat also alle Merkmale eines Vebagk und muss nicht weiter auswürfeln. Abschließendes Nachdem die beiden Spieler und der Spielleiter nun bescheid wissen über das Aussehen der Vebagk, können sich Spieler ausdenken (oder gar zeichnen) wie genau es im einzelnen Aussieht und es mit dem Spielleiter absprechen. Eventuell kann auch die "Schwere" der Merkmale, also die Stärke oder Betonung der Merkmale, mit einem W100 ausgewürfelt werden. Spielleiter und Spieler einigen sich dabei vorher, was "mehr" oder "weniger" stark sein soll, also ob die Zahl hoch oder niedrig sein sollte, um ein Extrem zu erlangen. Spielleiter-Informationen (Eintrag wird noch überarbeitet) Notlandung Es war wirklich vor 1.300 Jahren (1.307 vor NZ), als ein Teil der Vorfahren der Vebagk von den Sternen kamen. Sie bestanden aus den unterschiedlichsten Völkern und flogen mit ihrem Raumschiff durchs Weltall. Durch eine unerwartete Kausalität, eine Art Zeit/Raum-Paradoxon, flogen sie mit fast direktem Kurs auf den Planeten (die Welt Mar) zu. Überdies war die Antriebsenergie soweit gesunken, dass sie nur mit Mühe und Not einen anderen Planeten hätten erreichen können. Sie entschlossen, auf diesem unbekannten Planeten, der direkt vor ihnen lag und bevölkert zu sein schien, not zu landen. Sie nahmen etliche Kursberichtigungen vor, kamen mehrfach vom Kurs ab, überflogen dummerweise den Kontinent, auf dem sie landen wollten und machten eine Bruchlandung auf der Insel. Die Ureinwohner, deren Hautfarbe von hellbraun bis ins dunkelbraune reichte, staunten nicht schlecht und sahen die Lichter des Raumschiffs und die Landung als Zeichen höherer Wesen oder Ankunft von Göttern. Sie wollten sich von dort fern halten, da sie sonst die "Ruhe der Götter" stören und diese erzürnen würden. Einige Mutige hatten jedoch keine Angst vor der angeblichen Rache der Götter / der gelandeten Wesen, die sie töten sollte, weil sie sich den fremden Wesen näherten. Es gab viele Zweifler und unter den Ureinwohnern entstanden Dispute und bald gespaltene Lager. Diejenigen, die sich den gottgleichen Wesen vom Himmel nähern wollten, wurden vom Rest ausgestoßen. Zu groß war die Angst. Spaltungen, Allianzen und Kriege Etwa die Hälfte der über 1.000 Notgelandeten waren gestorben. Die Überlebenden versorgten ihre Wunden, bildeten Teams zum Kontakt mit den Einheimischen und zur Einrichtung von Notunterkünften und einiges mehr. Sie wurden von einigen sich knieenden und verbeugenden Eingeborenen nicht weit von der Absturzstelle empfangen. Die Raumschiffbesatzung hatte noch ein paar wohlbehaltene, tragbare Übersetzer, die (mit der Zeit) automatisch fremde Sprachen übersetzen konnten. Mit diesen gelang es ihnen, die Eingeborenen größtenteils zu verstehen. Allerdings hatte das Gerät (bzw. die Übersetzungsalgorithmen der darin enthaltenen Programme) Schwierigkeiten mit den Eigenheiten der fremden Sprache und deren Grammatik. Einige Missverständnisse entstanden. Dies war ein weiterer Grund für die Spaltung der Eingeborenen in verschiedene Lager. Ein Grund dieser missverständlichen Übersetzung war, dass die Fremden angeblich meinten, sie wären viel weniger Wert als die Ureinwohner, denn diese hätten höhere Wesen unter sich. Ein Übersetzungsfehler, denn eigentlich wollten die Raumfahrer darauf hinweisen, dass sie in ihrer jetzigen Situation den Kontakt zu ihrem Volk verloren hatten und alles Nützliche, um den Planeten verlassen zu können oder das Raumschiff wieder einsatzbereit zu machen, war zerstört. So hofften sie auf die Unterstützung der Einwohner dieses Planeten und fragten, ob es unter ihnen (z. B. auf anderen Kontinenten) fortschrittlichere Wesen gab, die ebenfalls zu den Sternen fliegen konnten. Alsbald mussten sich die Gestrandeten in den Trümmern ihres Raumschiffes verstecken, während die Ureinwohner um Glauben, Recht und Rache gegeneinander kämpften. Völkerverständigung Als dies alles etwa eine Woche dauerte und die Vorräte der Reisenden bald erschöpft sein würden, gingen sie in dem Wald Wild jagen, sammelten Holz, Wasser und andere Dinge mehr, um sich versorgen zu können. Dabei kamen sie auch mit einigen freundlich gesonneren Ureinwohnern in Verbindung, von denen sie Hilfe bekamen oder zumindest einige Dinge eintauschen konnten. Neue Gemeinschaften Bald errichteten die neuen Bewohner der Insel ein Dorf, das wie ihr Schiff "Astria" genannt wurde. Die Überreste des Schiffs waren dabei in der Mitte des Dorfes. Als sie sich eingestehen mussten, wohl nie von der Insel, geschweige denn vom Planeten, zu kommen, suchten sie sich eine neue Zukunft im Dorf und halfen den Ureinwohnern, andere Ureinwohner zu bekämpfen, Frieden zu schließen oder ünterstützten einfach nur ihr Volk. Neuer Völkername In den Jahren danach wurden Familien untereinander gegründet, Ehen geschlossen und Nachwuchs gezeugt. Da die Sternfahrer selbst aus den unterschiedlichsten Völkern bestanden, wählten sie im Laufe der Ereignisse einen anderen Namen für ihr neues Volk. Sie nannten sich "Vebagk", wobei dieses Wort in der Sprache der Ureinwohnern vielfältige Bedeutungen hatte, wie z. B. "Fremde" oder "Fremdes", "neue Wege", "Schicksalsschlag" oder "Bestimmung" und "geändertes Leben". Außerdem stand jedes der Buchstaben des Namens für mindestens ein anderes Volk der Raumfahrer. Geheimes Wissen Über die Jahre blieb nicht viel von den Computern und Maschinen der Sternfahrer übrig und deren Energiereserven reichten natürlich nicht für Jahrhunderte aus. Sie konnten mit ihren Werkzeugen einfach keine Energie erwirtschaften, die den hohen, modernen Anforderungen der Geräte entsprachen. Die Trümmer, Computer und noch vorhandenen Teile des Raumschiffs wurden als eine Art heilige Artefakte gut unter der Erde in Tunneln und Kammern aufbewahrt. Nur Eingeweihte, die das überwältigende Geheimnis um die Herrkunft der Reisenden und der Vermischung der Völker tragen konnten, wussten davon. Lehren wurden geheim gehalten und nur in einem sehr kleinen Kreis von den Stadtältesten weitergegeben. Neue Städte Neben der Stadt Astria entstanden nach und nach auch die anderen Städte, wie z. B. Diozateb. Diese Bezeichnung war auf einem Stück Anzeigetafel eingebrannt, die einige Ureinwohner auf einem Feld fanden und für ein göttliches Zeichen oder eine göttliche Schrift hielten (die Schrift leuchtete schwach in blau auf). Um weitere Interpretationen vorzubeugen (und keinen weiteren Disput oder Krieg aus zu lösen), wurde eine Stadt gleichen namens an der Stelle gegründet, wo das im nachhinein heilig gesprochene Artefakt gefunden wurde. Auch dies wurde bald im Verborgenem aufbewahrt. in Anlehnung der Herkunft des Städtenamens Diozateb entstand der Städtename Rojab. K'Tagh war ein seltener Ausspruch oder Ruf eines der fremden Völker, die sich in dieser Stadt niederließen und so zu deren Name beihalfen. Auf solche Art und ähnlich fanden die anderen Städte ebenfalls nach und nach ihre Namen. Sprache Die Sprache entwickelte sich, dank fehlendem Übersetzungsgerätes, bald zu einem Misch der verschiedenen Sprachen der Bewohner. Ihre Kultur(en) ging(en) auch viele Kompromisse ein und die unterschiedlichsten Ansichten, Interessen und Arten, das Leben zu verbringen, entstanden. In diesen Zeiten wurde auch hin und wieder um eine Meinung gekämpft und Kriege drohten. Doch meistens gelang es, einen solchen ab zu wenden. Nur ein paar Mal gab es vereinzelte, mehrere Tage dauernde Kämpfe und Schlachten. Diese dauerten nicht lange an, da man sich gegenseitig oft überzeugen konnte, dass dies nur zu einer Auslöschung ihrer Art und dem Leben auf der Insel oder ähnlichem führen würde. Neue Kompromisse wurden geschlossen und neue Wege begangen. Das heutige Volk Heutzutage ist das, was von den ursprünglichen Völkern der Vebagk übrig geblieben ist, eine Art mittelalterliches Volk der verschiedensten Zugehörigkeiten und Fähigkeiten. Selbst wenn heute oder morgen andere Außerirdische Völker landen würden, zu denen die damaligen Schiffbrüchigen einst gehörten, würde keiner in den Vebagk Angehörige ihres Volkes erkennen. Aber selbst, wenn den Vebagk angeboten werden würde, "zurück in die Heimat zu kommen", so würden sie ablehnen. Denn sie sind nun zu Eingeborene und Bewohner dieser Welt geworden. Dies ist ihre Heimat. Viel realer als irgendwelche Geschichten über ihre Vorfahren, die von den Sternen kamen... Karte Bild:Vebagk-klein.JPG Link zur größeren Version der Karte. Category:Rassen und Völker Category:Hintergrund Category:Mar Category:Länder Category:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Völker